


And Then Civil War Happened

by ThreeHats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix finds himself in the defendant's chair, but in a court of law that's out of this world.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Civil War Happened

**Characters:** Nick Fury and Phoenix Wright   
**Location:** Asgard  
 **Scenario:** The first defends the second in a court of law (King of Prosecutors)

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

\--

It was not uncommon for Phoenix to sweat profusely while in court. The amount of stuff he would make up just to get out of a corner probably made him sweat enough to fill an olympic-sized pool. He thought he had seen everything and even hit rock bottom in his career after being caught with falsified evidence (which, upon many second thoughts, he should have really reconsidered accepting from a young child). But now he was in a place that he never quite thought he'd be: the defendant's chair.

At least, it's what he thought was the defendant's chair. Because, as foreign as it was for him to be accused of a crime, it was even more strange for him to be accused of a crime in a realm that literal gods resided. Everything leading to this point was a blur, from the struggle in his apartment, to his hasty arrest and his introduction to his... public? defender.

Moving on to the subject of the man responsible for his defense, while Phoenix couldn't say he was that bizarre, given the variety of prosecutors he had faced in his time, the man was still certainly unique. His skin was dark, and one of his eyes covered with a black patch. Jagged scars snuck out from under the cloth, indicating a nasty incident that had left him permanently changed. After two horrifying golem-like creatures broke into his apartment accusing him of murder, his defender appeared soon after, mumbling something to Phoenix about needing to debrief him after the trial. The word "Avengers" may have been included in there somewhere as well. The odd-looking lawyer introduced himself as Nick Fury.

Phoenix still hadn't quite figured out what crime he was supposed to have committed, but Nick seemed convinced he didn't do it, so that was good. The prosecutor was more of an ilk that Wright was familiar with, elaborate green, black and gold robes draping gracefully off his body. Long, greasy black hair framed a pale face that always seemed decorated with a smile that implied he pretty much never told the truth--this man, while even more exaggerated than Fury, was somehow more comforting to Phoenix than anything else. His foppish mannerisms reminded Phoenix of his old friend Miles.

But now wasn't the time to think of old friends (or flames). Now was the time to figure out exactly what was going on.

"This man," Loki had stepped out from behind his table, his voice slithering through the courtroom as he addressed the occupants. "While he may look incapable of much of anything, is quite more advanced than any of us think possible." His finger pointed in Phoenix's direction (so that's what that felt like), bobbing for emphasis. "This man has murdered more of us than I can count, and what's more, I heard that he had sex with a horse."

A pause punctuated the courtroom, and Loki raised his eyebrows for effect, letting the words he uttered sink into the skulls of those around him. Nick was not impressed, however. He folded his arms across his chest, lips pulling down in distaste.

"Loki," Fury's rough voice echoed against the walls, and he exchanged a glance with the judge. "You did that."

Loki's jaw slackened just a bit, but the infuriating smirk never left his face.

"Ah," he said after too long of a pause. "I see that the memory wipe I did did not extend to you as well. Hm. That is rather inconvenient."

"Loki, are you implying that you are attempting to pin your own crimes on an innocent man?" The judge asked incredulously, and Loki shrugged.

"It appears to be that way, yes."

"Well, with that being the case... Phoenix Wright, I have no choice but to declare you innocent of all wrongdoing," The Asgardian judge's gold hammer caught the light as it slammed on the desk before him.

Confetti rained down from above, and Gumshoe was magically there to give him an uncomfortably tight hug as he found an excuse to scream the word "PAL" at Phoenix. Nick Fury turned, his hand extended for a shake. 

"Congratulations, Mr. Wright. You're a free man." The handshake was firm, and Nick wasted no time moving on to other matters. "But before you go, let's talk about something called the Avenger's Initiative. Your skills in law might prove to be quite useful for us in the coming days. It may even help us prevent a fight breaking out between the guys if we can have a professional mediator."

Phoenix was stunned; him, working with superheroes?

"I'm very flattered, Mr. Fury, but unfortunately I'm going to have to pass."

"Suit yourself, Mr. Wright."

And then Civil War happened, so THANKS A LOT, PHOENIX


End file.
